Memory Alpha:Requested files
Screenshots Star Trek: The Original Series *Eminiar Guards *Villager #2 *Unnamed Argelians *Gamma Trianguli VI Natives *Janus VI Colony Personnel:Miner *Unnamed Kohms:Guard *McPherson, Rodriquez Star Trek: The Animated Series Star Trek: The Next Generation *Bre'el IV scientist *Klingon pilgrims *Hotel Royale Characters:Cocktail Waitress *Odin Personnel:Crewmen #3 Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *An empty turbolift from ; it's right before Bashir and O'Brien beam either into or out of the lift. --Defiant 22:55, August 9, 2010 (UTC) *Unnamed Cardassians:Soldier 2373 *Dying Changeling *Dopterian waiter *Illusory People: Klingon Children *Jem'Hadar Guard #2 camp 2371 *Jem'Hadar soldier #4 *Pics of a , a and 3 vessels *Weyoun's ready room in Sloan's holoprogram - – Cleanse talk 12:05, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Star Trek: Voyager * A view of the empty doctor's office, with the medical lab in the back of the shot, from . The shot's right before The Doctor steps into frame. --Defiant 22:55, August 9, 2010 (UTC) *Accordion player *Alien patient on Quarren *Annari crewmember *Ankari spectator *Benkaran Prisoner *Former Borg marauder *Amputee Borg marauder *Guard #3 *Hazari Y'Sek crewmember *Kazon Nistrim *Kraylor engineer *Mokra Guards *Nygeans in Void *Qomar Women *Talaxians #1-2 *Unnamed Varros *Vaskan Female Arbiter *Photon grenade placed by aggressor alien to pelt forcefield Star Trek: Enterprise *List of Gosis Species:Soldiers 1-3 *Illyrian crewmember #2 *Horizon Personnel:Crewmember *Unnamed Humans:Human corpse 31st century *Unnamed Humanoids:Agosoria Pligrimes #1 #3-8 *Unnamed Humanoids:Trellium mine guard *Nicky Jorjo *Unnamed Kantare *Klingon Officer *Korok's Freighter personnel:Crewmember #2 *Unnamed Osaarians Marauders #2-5 *Unnamed Takret Officers 2-5 *Triannon in engineering *Suliban woman #2 *Vulcan Seleya Personnel Crewmember #2, #4-7 *Vissian crewmembers 1 and 2 *Xindi insectoid aide *Xindi insectoid sodlier *Xindi primate #3 *Xindi Sloth *Xindi Sloth * William Lyon Mackenzie King from newsreel in ''Star Trek'' films * A pic of Michael Bofshever's character from a deleted scene from . The character - an engineer aboard Excelsior - appears near the start of the film's script, when he reports from engineering and asks what is happening up on the bridge, during the ship's collision with the Praxis shockwave. Even though that scene does not appear in the final movie, it's likely that it was shot as Michael Bofshever is credited on-screen as playing "Excelsior Engineer". -- Tough Little Ship 14:54, 23 April 2006 (UTC), and Defiant 16:39, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :I've asked Mr. Bofshever himself but he has no image from this scene. – Tom 17:43, May 21, 2010 (UTC) * Some screenshots of Saavik taking the Kobayashi Maru simulation ( ), to better illustrate the Kobayashi Maru scenario article.– Cleanse 06:28, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Other version of existing picture A clearer version of File:InsideSTBookCover.jpg. --Defiant 00:16, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :Updated - still not great but better – Morder 09:23, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Portraits and Promotional Photos * Wanted: A Decent Bloody Jennifer Lien Image! - Does anybody have one?? can they upload it and link it to her article, please? Geez, that image is hard to get!– Orr6000 23:25, 16 June 2007 (UTC) * The 1999 covers of TV Guide which featured the main cast of DS9 for the article. -- Tough Little Ship 14:37, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Artwork *Bajoran rank insignia for Bajoran ranks page --''unsigned'' * Star Trek: The Official Fan Club Magazine covers -- Connor Cabal 14:48, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :* Check here for a large number of cover (with minor blurbs about what can be found in the issues). It's not all of them, but there are a lot there. -- Sulfur 17:32, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Miscellaneous * Screencaps of ships from Star Trek: Shattered Universe. --Defiant 23:29, 17 July 2006 (UTC) ;Medical image requests *I belive that more images of different laser scalpels would be useful. -- Awar 14:44, 31 May 2007 (UTC). **Also I belive that a picture of the medical tools used on the is needed on these two pages Medical equipment and Unnamed medical tools -- Awar 14:44, 31 May 2007 (UTC). *A good, copyrighted, used with permission, color image of J.G. Hertzler. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 22:18, 7 October 2007 (UTC) de:Memory Alpha:Gesuchte Bilder fr:Memory Alpha:Images demandées nl:Memory Alpha:Gevraagde Afbeeldingen